User talk:100.40.130.196
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Orangitu/Notes about recent inactivity page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Orangitu (talk) 21:47, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Another Question Weekends are coming, can't wait to read a brand new meme. Just one question, do you have a computer? If you do, then why not write your memes from there? As I said before, you'll type faster, make much less grammar or spelling mistakes, and you can write longer memes. You said that you use a kindle, but a computer would be much easier to type your memes on. Right? By the way, I finally started to write my memes again. 18:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Kill the kirby (1) Some random cave in the world... Boggy B: c'mon! It has to be here! Road kill: what are you searching for? Suzette: if you continue to ask he'll cut you apart and kill you... again! Boggy B: Well... I heard there was this ancient magic here, if I found it, it has the ability to- Meanwhile in our hero's recording set... Boggy B:'''OH COME ON! '''Heavy worm with wario hat: I'M MAKING IT! Tara: CUT! CUT! Scout worm with mario hat: as I said, I SIGNED UP FOR A PAGE AD NOT A COMEDY SHORT!!! Female Soldier worm with crown: Be quiet mario! Scout worm with Luigi hat: HOW BOUT' YOU BE QUIET PEACH! Heavy worm with wario hat: LUIGI! SHUT UP OR ILL MAKE YOU DRINK MY SWEAT! Luigi: you'll never understand how cruel wario is. *shudders* Tara: WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE SUPER MARIO BROS. STYLE NAMES!? YOUR ALL FIRED! Everyone but Tara: awwwwwwwww Tara: ................................... Kirby: *walks up to Tara* Tara: awww, your so cute, yes you are, yes you are. Kirby: (ohhhh, food! And It's hugging me!) *sucks up Tara* Tara: did you just inhale me? Kirby: *swallows Tara and copies her abilities* (I fell better, whats do these worms do that's so special?) Tara: aawww, he's wearing my ww2 Tommy hat! He's so- Kirby: (fire punch! FTW) Tara: *in midair* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- WAIT, wasn't my voice actor going to her orthodontist appointment? Kirby: PIO! PIO PIO PIO! (I could get use to this...) Outside the recording set... Mario: sigh, I didn't get the money, and the worst part, I said if I got it, then I'd give it all to the... orphanage down the street. Luigi: AH! THEOSE POOR LITTLE ORPHANS! Kirby: *walks up to mario* Mario:... I have a bad feeling about this... Kirby: *inhales and swallows everyone, then uses a buffalo of lies to blast everyone in the sky* (YAY!) : To be continued... Next time... In a mansion... ???... Boggy the kid: ... who are you? ???: I am vengeance... I am the night... I am... batworm! Mario? Luigi? Kirby?! Nice meme, but... Where did Kirby come from?! By the way, Boggy B doesn't work with Suzette. Suzette isn't really part of his team. You should add Professor Worminkle and Boggy the Kid in your memes again, you haven't used those characters in a long time. 14:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : WARNING! You MUST read this. Well, you haven't been active for quite a while. What happened? Anyways... When I write my memes, sometimes, an error message shows up, saying something like, "Our database center is down, your edits won't save.", and of course... My edit doesn't save. Almost ALL the stuff I write, almost my entire meme... Doesn't save... When you write your memes, you must be EXTREMELY lucky if your edit DOES save and Wikia doesn't have these annoying technical problems. This pisses me off, and there's a high chance it could happen to YOU, too. Take a look at my recent reply on Orangitu's talk page to see what I mean. 14:32, February 26, 2014 (UTC) batworm!... :coming soon... :Can't wait to read this one. Sorry for all these messages, but although you're obviously going to add a "superhero character", please try to keep it Worms-themed. I know I say this a lot, but it's better this way, trust me. :By the way, what happened to you? You haven't been active in quite a while. School, huh? In the weekends, hopefully you'll be more active here. Also, do you read my memes? I don't want to be an attention hog or anything, but it's been a while since you left a message on one of my memes. If you still read my memes, feel free to leave a message at the bottom and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas. You may erase this message when you write this meme. : 14:12, February 28, 2014 (UTC)